


We Were Destined to Explode

by MCRmyGeneral



Series: Words I Never Said [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, Casual Sex, Closeted Character, Friends With Benefits, Hate Fuck, Hate Sex, M/M, Surprise Sex, fuck buddies, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyGeneral/pseuds/MCRmyGeneral
Summary: "I want the gun back, Mickey."The scene that started it all, the sex scene from 1x7 rewritten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Time-Bomb by All Time Low

“What the fuck?” Mickey asked groggily as something poked him from behind. He was hungover from celebrating his father's return home, and was _not_ in the mood for a wake-up call.

He rolled his torso to look over his shoulder, eyes widening when he saw that it wasn't Mandy or Terry waking him, but instead it was that flame-haired little fuck Ian Gallagher. With a tire iron.

“What the fuck?” He repeated, a little more angry this time. The kid was brave, breaking into the Milkovich house of all places, to do whatever he was planning on doing with that tire iron. Either he had a lot of balls, or a fucking death wish.

“I want the gun back, Mickey.”

Mickey's mouth twitched, almost wanting to smile. The gun? The one he took off the raghead from the Kash n Grab? He'd almost forgotten that he had it until Firecrotch came looking for it.

“Gallagher?” He asked, sitting up and giving the kid one last chance to turn and walk away.

“The _gun_ ,” Ian repeated firmly, but Mickey could see that his knees were shaking. He was terrified, with good reason, but he was desperately trying to not let it show. Mickey was a little impressed, though not enough. The kid was stupid; he deserved whatever beat down he'd get. Although Mickey was a little reluctant to bruise that pretty face, he knew it had to be done.

“All right,” He said, rubbing his eyes to look sleepy still. Ian straightened up, obviously surprised how easy that was. Little did he know…

Mickey leaned over to open his nightstand drawer, knowing full well that the gun wasn't there. Ian loomed over him, dropping his guard, which gave Mickey his in.

He turned and grabbed Ian by his coat, simultaneously catching him with a jab and literally throwing him into the wall. The boy was light and scrawny, which only made him easier for Mickey to manhandle.

Ian grunted when he hit the wall, and for some reason, Mickey's cock twitched at the sound.  


_Fuck_ , he thought. Now was _not_ the time for this.

He climbed on the bed alongside the redhead, slamming the boy’s hand against the wall to make him drop his weapon. Ian squirmed, but Mickey crawled on his back, wrapping his legs around him. He liked the feeling of his legs locked around Ian's slender hips, and though he desperately tried to shake the thought from his mind, it was persistent. Ian's ass rubbed against Mickey's crotch as he fought to get the boy off of him, which didn't help Mickey's efforts to keep from pitching a tent. He couldn't help it; he was all over every inch of the boy, he could smell him and he could feel Ian's muscles undulating as he squirmed. Mickey hated how much he liked the feeling of the boy underneath him, and he found himself wishing that they were crawling around together for other reasons. The noises Ian was making weren't doing him any favors, either; he was grunting and groaning as he tried to gain the upper hand, and Mickey was getting more and more turned on with every sound he made.

Ian got to his feet finally, spinning and using the momentum to fling Mickey off his back and onto the sofa next to his bed. Mickey froze for a second, shocked at Ian's skill. The kid knew what he was doing, and Mickey was more than a little impressed at the fight he was putting up. He figured the younger Gallagher would be a piece of cake after the fight Lip had shown.

Mickey hopped to his feet, lunging at Ian again, but Ian pushed him away, straight backward into his dresser. A chorus of shatters and thumps sounded as all the miscellaneous stuff on Mickey's dresser fell to the tile floor.

Ian scrambled back onto the bed, reaching for the tire iron he'd dropped. Mickey jumped on him again, snatching the weapon up before the kid could get his hands on it. Jesus, the Gallagher kid was sexy. He was a hell of a fighter and obviously had a lot of balls to come into Mickey's house and threaten him. He'd be lying to himself if he said that the courage didn't _really_ turn him on.

Ian wriggled underneath Mickey, flipping himself around. Mickey straddled him, sitting on his chest and holding down his arms with his knees. He held the tire iron over the kid, ready to bash his head in if necessary. But something made Mickey stop. He paused, looking down at the kid, both boys panting from the scuffle.

Ian had his eyes squeezed closed, readying himself for the Mickey's blows. But for some unknown reason, Mickey didn't want to hurt him, which was a new feeling for him, since he wanted to hurt nearly everyone he'd ever met at one point or another. Even his family members. So why was this kid so special?

Then Ian opened his eyes.

He looked scared, but not ‘fearing for his life’ scared. More nervous. And… embarrassed? Why would he be emb-

Mickey's train of thought derailed when he saw the kid’s eyes slide down his chest and stomach, settling for just a second on his crotch before closing and opening again. Then he noticed what hid just below the surface of Ian's eyes. The undertone of the way he was looking at Mickey, and the way he was breathing fast. The kid was _majorly_ turned on, just as much as Mickey was.

The Gallagher kid looked from Mickey's eyes to his crotch, where the erection he’d tried so hard to fight, the one he was just noticing, had stood just inches from Ian’s face. He looked back up at Mickey, his eyes almost pleading.

 _Really_? The Gallagher kid was gay? Mickey was a little surprised, but not overly so. The kid was mad pretty, and not necessarily the manliest guy in the neighborhood, but he didn't radiate the whole ‘cotton candy, glitter and rainbows, pink-is-my-favorite-color’ kind of vibe. But then, neither did Mickey. And he was about as straight as an S, if he was admitting it to himself, which he didn’t often.

Mickey found himself staring deep into those (kind of gorgeous) green-grey eyes, that puppy-dog-in-heat look Gallagher was giving him making his dick harden even more.

The boys locked eyes for a second, and Mickey dropped the tire iron, sitting back a little, making 100% sure that he wasn't misreading the situation. But there was no mistaking the way Ian's eyes went back and forth from Mickey's crotch to his eyes. Mickey nodded at the boy trapped beneath him.

“Yeah,” He said, not even sure the word was a word. It was more of a grunt, but Gallagher got the message.

Like a flip was thrown, suddenly both boys were scrambling to get their clothes off. Mickey nearly ripped his shirt off and Ian carefully but forcefully pushed him away so he could stand, shucking off his coat and dropping it to the floor. Mickey kneeled where Ian had been just a second before, and, too impatient for Ian to take his own shirt off, grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head for him. Mickey barely had time to look at the boy's surprisingly cut and _seriously_ sexy body, because as soon as his arms were free, Ian was pulling at Mickey's sweatpants, yanking them down his hips and off in a fraction of a second. Mickey was a little taken aback at the kid’s ferocity. It both impressed him and seriously got him hot.

Mickey's hands joined Ian's own, making quick work of the kid’s belt and fly. Mickey couldn't help himself; he bit his lip when he finally saw Ian's cock spring from his boxers.

_Oh. Holy. Shit._

The kid was hung like a freaking horse, very much not what you'd expect, considering he probably weighed 110 pounds soaking wet. Ian caught Mickey's lust-filled eyes, smirking a little as he saw them go wide when he dropped his pants. He knew he was well-hung, and Mickey's reaction made him blush with pride.

Ian spun Mickey around with a firm hand on his shoulder, turning him to face the headboard of his bed. He crawled onto the bed behind him, pulling him back by the hips until he was nestled against him, the kid’s dick persistent against Mickey's ass. Ian was already rocking his hips, eager to get inside the older boy. Had he stopped to think about it, Mickey probably would've been offended or insulted that Gallagher just _assumed_ he'd be the one doing the fucking. But as it was, Mickey hadn't even considered that he'd be the one thrusting into Ian. He automatically moved to be on the receiving end, something he'd never done before. He wondered if Ian had.

Ian leaned in to whisper in Mickey's ear.

“Condom?”

Mickey shook his head confidently. “I’m clean.”

Ian nodded. “Me, too. What about lube?”

 _Well, fuck_ , Mickey thought. That answered his question. This couldn’t have been Gallagher’s first time fucking a dude; he knew enough to know that you can’t take it up the ass without some kind of lubricant.

Mickey furrowed his brow, and it made Ian’s face fall. Mickey was kind of proud at how disappointed Ian seemed at the idea that maybe they weren’t gonna fuck after all. He pursed his lips as he thought about what they could possibly use as a substitute, his head falling back and surprisingly, onto Ian’s shoulder.

Lotion? Vaseline? Mickey knew cooking oil would work, but that creeped him out. He’d sooner take all nine inches the kid had to offer dry then cover his ass in Crisco.

The he remembered the bottle he’d found in Mandy’s room a few months ago, something he’d stumbled upon while looking for her weed stash. It was brand-new and sealed, and Mickey had pocketed it under the pretense of playing around during his alone time, or on the off chance that he found someone to try something new with. And it looks like he just did.

“Yeah,” He finally answered the boy, burying his face in his pillow to get his arm between his bed and the wall. He’d stashed the bottle all the way in the corner under his bed, where absolutely nobody would find it, even on accident.

Ian bit his lip and groaned at the sight Mickey had unintentionally created for him; his kind of actually perfect, round ass high in the air, just _waiting_. Ian couldn’t help himself; he ran his nails over the curve of Mickey’s ass and up to the small of his back. Mickey shivered at the touch, then cursed himself for giving Ian the satisfaction of knowing how he affected him. Mickey was supposed to be made of ice, but somehow Ian managed to melt him into a puddle with just a little eye contact and a few simple touches. Mickey should’ve hated himself for the way he was yielding to him, but his touch felt so absolutely amazing that the self-loathing couldn’t break through. Not yet, at least.

Finally Mickey found the bottle, sitting back up and shoving it into Ian’s hand. Ian opened it, tearing the seal off impatiently with his teeth and coated his fingers liberally. He pushed Mickey forward with a hand between his shoulderblades, his other hand dipping lower, not quite touching Mickey yet. Mickey braced his hands on his headboard, and Ian leaned forward to cover Mickey’s back, speaking softly in his ear.

“This is gonna be cold,” He warned, and for some weird reason, Mickey was kinda touched that Ian cared enough to warn him. That didn’t stop the shiver that crawled up his back when Ian finally touched him with the slick fingers, one finger quickly slipping inside him and working to stretch him as fast as possible, because neither boy was willing to be patient right now.

“Fuck, Jesus Christ” Mickey swore softly, dropping his head between his shoulders.

Ian smirked at the cursing. Other than thinking he was decently cute, especially for the guys in this neighborhood, he’d never really had any attraction to the older Milkovich before today, mostly because Mickey had always seemed like the kind of guy that would beat you to a pulp for even _thinking_ anything gay about him. But now that Ian noticed his fat ass and tight body, he certainly couldn’t deny that he was sexy as fuck. He could handle fucking the kid on a regular basis if he’d let him.

Mickey grunted every time Ian twisted his finger, hissing when he added another.

“Are you fuckin’ done yet?” He threw over his shoulder.

Ian chuckled once. “I can be if you’re ready. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine,” He snapped, taking Ian’s consideration as an insult, like he didn’t think Mickey could handle it. “Just go.”

Ian shrugged and, after covering himself carefully in lube, he lined himself up with Mickey’s hole.

Mickey inhaled a shaky breath when he felt the tip of Ian’s dick against him. Ian splayed a hand out on on Mickey’s shoulder blade and gently rubbed his thumb against the back of his neck, trying to soothe him as much as he could, knowing that Mickey wasn’t prepped enough and that it was gonna burn a little.

Mickey lost himself when he felt Ian start to push in. He let a moan build in his throat and released it as Ian finally bottomed out, his hips snug against Mickey’s ass. “ _Fuck_ ,” He panted, his eyes squeezing closed. Ian _did_ hurt him a little, but Mickey wasn’t about to let him know. He just gripped the headboard tighter.

Ian sighed when he was all the way in. Holy shit, Mickey was tight. Maybe it was because he was someone Ian had never fooled around with before, or maybe he had never taken it up the ass before today. Either way, he was clenched around Ian in the absolute best way, and it knocked the breath out of him.

Ian drew out slowly and pushed back in, his eyes slipping closed when he heard the moans dripping from Mickey’s mouth. God, he sounded like a porn star. Ian decided that he couldn’t handle this slow build anymore, and started jerking his hips forward quickly. Mickey grunted with every thrust in, low and gravelly and Ian would swear he could cum from those noises alone.

“Harder,” Mickey groaned, and Ian happily obliged, snapping his hips and losing himself in Mickey’s sounds.

Every thrust ripped a low grunt from Mickey’s chest, and Ian subconsciously fell in time with him, gasping sharply. He and Mickey fell into a harmony, the high and the low mixing perfectly.

“Fuck,” Ian gasped, knowing he wasn’t gonna last very long with Mickey wrapped tight and hot around him. “Fuck, _fuck_

“Don’t wake my dad. He’ll _jesus_ , kill us,” He warned, cursing when Ian tilted his hips and started pounding his prostate.

Ian pressed a hand against Mickey’s back, pushing him lower and unintentionally making him stick his ass out even further. Ian took advantage of it, using his whole body to fuck the boy, and Mickey almost started shaking. Mickey was a little ashamed of himself, letting Gallagher pull him around and drill into him, fast and messy. But to be honest, he was so aroused that he didn’t even care. He could feel the familiar tightness in his stomach, and without a single word, Ian started jerking him off.

“Jesus, Gallagher,” Mickey panted, and just like that, he was cumming with a deep groan, curling in on himself when it was over, slipping into a kind of haze as he felt Ian continue to fuck into him, hard and fast and so, _so_ fucking good. Mickey loved the feeling of Ian’s cock buried deep inside him, even with the sensitivity that accompanied an intense orgasm. Ian snuck a look over Mickey’s shoulder to see his own hand wrapped around his spent cock, glistening with cum. He had this strange urge to taste it, something he’d never experienced with Kash. But he squashed it down. He didn’t want to get too dirty and scare Mickey, or creep him out. He decided to wait until he knew Mickey a little better.

“Fuck, Mickey,” Ian gasped and it wasn’t long before he was orgasming too, emptying into Mickey with a strangled cry.

Mickey gasped and chuckled once at the feeling of Ian shooting inside him. He’d never felt that before, but good _god_ , he fucking loved it. It felt dirty and hot and Mickey knew that now that he’d gotten a taste of it, he was just gonna want more. And he knew exactly who he wanted it from. If Ian fucked like that, his was the only cock Mickey wanted.

“Jesus,” Mickey panted, leaning forward and falling onto his bed, causing Ian to slip out of him. Ian hissed when there was suddenly cold air on his wet skin, but he fell to the bed beside Mickey. Without even thinking, he grabbed the blanket that had been kicked to the floor and laid it over the two of them. He assumed that Mickey was still riding the orgasm high, otherwise he would’ve never let that fruity crap fly.

“God _damn_ , Gallagher,” Mickey panted after a moment, still trying to catch his breath.

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Ian said with a smile, and Mickey blushed.

He was gonna say something else, but suddenly the bedroom door was opened and Terry shuffled through the room on his way to the bathroom.

Ian felt Mickey absolutely freeze when Terry walked in, and it honestly worried him a little. Was he really not kidding when he said that Terry would kill them both if he found them fucking?

Ian looked over to Mickey, hoping to catch his eye, but Mickey just stared at the wall like he was suddenly gone.

Terry finished in the bathroom and walked back past the boys, muttering sleepily. “Mandy’s making eggs,” He told Mickey. Then he stopped and turned back. Again, Mickey was too scared to acknowledge him, not even looking him in the eye like Ian did. Terry raked his eyes over the two boys in Mickey’s bed. “Put some clothes on. You two look like a couple of fags,” He said before turning and walking out the door, thankfully closing it behind him.

The boys let out identical sighs of relief, and Mickey couldn’t help it; he chuckled once when he and Ian locked eyes. Ian gave him a lopsided smile, which tugged at something inside Mickey. The kid was kind of ridiculously pretty, with blazing hair and a face full of freckles, which should’ve been off-putting, but for some reason the kid pulled it off like no other. He had steely eyes that were sometimes green, sometimes grey and a little blue. They were mesmerizing, but Mickey wouldn’t let himself stare into them for too long. Those were the kind of eyes Mickey could fall into, never to surface again. Somehow, he didn’t think he’d mind.

He nodded softly. “You heard the man. Let’s get dressed,” He said, crawling over Ian to get to his dresser. Ian watched him get dressed, his eyes wandering over Mickey’s whole body.

Ian was a little put off at his tone, like nothing had just happened between the two. But he did his best to not let it hurt him. After all, he didn’t feel anything for Mickey. It was just a fuck, right?

Ian stood and pulled on his boxers and jeans, zipping them up with a sigh. He was about to reach for his shirt and flannel when something heavy and solid bounced on the bed next to him. Kash’s gun.

Ian turned, the tips of his mouth curling into something that had the potential to be a smile. He walked over to Mickey, suddenly aching to taste those perfectly bitten lips of his. But Mickey turned away before Ian could reach him.

“Kiss me and I’ll cut your fuckin’ tongue out,” He warned, stepping past the kid. Ian furrowed his brow, but decided not to let it get to him. He picked up his shirt, pulling it over his head. Then he reached for the gun, tucking it into the waistband of his jeans. Mickey watched him as he did so, his dick hardening again at the sight of this seemingly-innocent kid with a handgun tucked into his jeans, sitting snugly against his sexy abs. Mickey decided to walk away, before he lost control and ripped those clothes off Ian’s body all over again.

Ian watched him walk away and shrugged. So it was just a fuck to him. Ian could be okay with that. He was a better lay than Kash, so Ian wasn’t complaining. He only wished he’d known if this was a one-time thing or not. He certainly didn’t want it to be.

Mickey threw one more look over his shoulder to the boy before he walked out the door. Ian waited a moment before he slipped out, too.

He hoped to make out to the door, but of course he didn’t. Mandy saw him, hurrying over.

“Ian? What are you doing here? I told you to forget about it,” She hissed. Then she saw the bruises on his face. “Shit. Are you okay?”

Ian smiled. “Yeah. I'm good,” He said, lifting his shirt to show Mandy that he’d gotten what he’d come for.

Mandy smiled at him, leaning against the wall and watching as he walked out the door. As she watched him go, she wished for the 736th time that he was straight so she could get her claws into him. But as it was, Kash beat her to it. She frowned and walked back into the kitchen.

****

Mickey sat on the sofa in his bedroom two days later, nearing hysteria levels as he thought about what he’d done.

He’d outed himself. Now Ian knew that he was… that way. Ian could ruin his life if he wanted to, he could tell half the neighborhood. Even worse, he could tell Terry.

But something loosened in his stomach. No, Gallagher wouldn’t do that. Mickey saw the way he was looking at him, the smiles he’d shot him. Gallagher felt something for Mickey. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.

Mickey couldn’t help himself. He smiled as he thought about the way Gallagher had looked at him. The kid was smitten already, he could tell. As much as Mickey had wanted to kiss him, he couldn’t. That was too intimate, too gay. He could fuck the kid, because hey, everyone needed to get their rocks off once in a while, right? Fucking him for the sake of just blowing his load wasn’t gay. Kissing, cuddling, feelings. Those were gay. Mickey could and would stay away from those.

It was easier said than done, though. Ian’s scent still clung to Mickey’s sheets, wafting through his nose as he slept and infecting his dreams. Suddenly, it was all Mickey noticed. He had to get out of this room, this room that was tainted by the irritatingly beautiful gay boy he’d fucked. He needed to clear his mind.

****

Funnily enough, clearing his mind apparently meant ‘go find him and fuck him again’. At least in Mickey logic.

He had found himself standing outside the Kash n Grab before he even knew which direction he was walking in. He’d walked in and looked at Ian with lust-lidded eyes.

“You got any Slim Jims in this shithole?” He’d asked, and Ian had just smirked. He locked the door after the only customer had left, and sauntered past Mickey, headed toward the cooler.

“Yeah. In the back room,” He’d explained, catching Mickey’s eyes. Mickey found his sight glued to the way the boy sauntered, his hips swaying. Damn, was he sexy. He fuckin’ knew it too, the tease.

So this was where ‘pushing the Gallagher boy from his mind’ had brought him, to the cooler of the Kash n Grab, shoved up against a shelf of soda bottles, gripping the metal harder and harder with Ian’s every thrust. _Way to go, Mickey_ , he thought to himself.

“Fuck, harder,” He groaned, and Ian happily obliged, grunting with effort as he focused on drilling into Mickey as hard as he could.

“Like that?” He asked, and Mickey could hear the smile in his voice.

“Shit, yeah,” He sighed, and he felt Ian’s fingertips dig into the skin on his hips even harder.

“Fuck, Mickey. So fucking good. Fucking tight,” Ian groaned, and Mickey blushed proudly.

He was happy that they were alone here, and Mickey could hear all Ian had to say, that they didn’t need to be quiet for fear of someone finding them out. Of all the things he’d learned today, the fact that Ian was a dirty talking top was his favorite. His least favorite was that Ian had been fucking Kash all over this store for the past year. But as irrationally upset as that made Mickey, he had gotten over it pretty quickly when Ian had shoved two spit-coated fingers in his ass and had started fingering him without warning.

Ian slid a hand up from Mickey’s hip to his neck and pushed him forward even more, just like he had last time, giving Ian the perfect angle to slam into his prostate. The sensation felt so good that Mickey’s knees buckled, and he only managed to stay standing because of Ian’s tight grip on his hip. He knew he’d have bruises soon, Ian was digging his fingers into Mickey’s skin so hard that he’d be marked in only a matter of hours.

“Ooh, you like that?” Ian purred, and Mickey’s cock hardened even more, if it was possible. Who’d have thought that he had a dirty-talk kink? “Like the way I pound your ass?” He asked, breathless.

Mickey couldn’t answer; he just moaned in response.

“You gonna cum?” Ian nearly growled, leaning over Mickey and getting right in his ear.

Mickey gasped out a breath, nodding furiously. Ian stopped thrusting then, and Mickey almost howled at him. “That’s not an answer,” He teased, biting Mickey’s earlobe sharply.

“Fuck, yes!” Mickey choked out, “Yes, I’m gonna cum, but not if you stop, you fuck!”

Ian chuckled, and it sounded so carefree and innocent, melding well into the panting and slapping of skin. It sounded good. Mickey realized that he liked the sound of Ian’s laughter. He’d come to realize in the past few days that he liked a lot of things about Ian. His laugh, his lopsided smile, his steely green eyes, his alien-looking freckles. But right now, what he liked most was the kid’s cock buried deep in his ass. Ian started thrusting again, taking the hand from Mickey’s back to wrap around his erection, jerking him fast and messy.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mickey said quickly, his orgasm coming without warning. He spurted hot and hard and fast. “ _Fu-uck_ ,” He gasped as he watched the thick ropes of cum fall to the ground. Ian was watching, too, biting his lip in arousal as he watched the X-rated show Mickey had unintentionally put on for him. He gave Mickey’s spent cock a few more jerks as he came too, cumming into Mickey for the second time that week, and hopefully not the last.

When Ian was spent, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Mickey’s back, kind of digging the fact that he was covered in a sheen of sweat. He’d given the boy one hell of a work-out.

“That was fucking amazing, Mickey,” He panted, sounding like regular old Gallagher again, instead of the sex kitten that had been pounding him like it was his job just a minute ago.

“We need a rag,” Mickey noted, looking over his shoulder. Ian cocked an eyebrow, and Mickey nodded toward the puddle of cum on the floor in front of them.

Ian laughed and leaned forward to purr in Mickey’s ear again. “Leave it. Kash has to mop the cooler tomorrow,” He instructed, and he bit down on Mickey’s earlobe again, making the boy hiss and arch his back. Mickey smirked at Ian’s words. Something about making Ian’s old fuck clean up his new fuck’s mess made Mickey feel proud. It was obvious that Gallagher was over him. He clearly wasn’t towelhead’s anymore. He belonged to Mickey. And Kash wasn’t any the wiser.

Mickey couldn’t help it; he felt lonely when Ian finally pulled out of him and turned to grab his shirt off one of the shelves. He loved the feeling of Ian wrapped around him, buried deep in his ass. He would have Ian balls-deep in him 24/7 if he could. And that worried him. This wasn’t a relationship, it wasn’t a tryst, it wasn’t an affair. They weren’t a couple and this thing they were doing didn’t go any deeper than purely carnal. They were just orgasms to each other. But Mickey realized as he pulled his jeans back up that he was trying to convince himself.

Ian handed him his jacket and scarf, and opened the cooler door for him. Mickey nodded and walked out into the store, then out the front door when Ian unlocked it. Ian followed him out the door, leaning against it.

“So. Guess this was like a booty call, huh?”

Mickey struggled to keep his expression neutral as he responded. “Whatever,” He said casually, tossing his scarf around his neck, “See ya,” He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Ian smiled his half-smile as he watched Mickey walk away. Mickey looked back over his shoulder to see the lovesick smile Gallagher was wearing.

 _Fuck_ , he thought to himself, kicking himself in the ass. He didn’t mean to do this. He wasn’t supposed to mean anything to Ian; he never even meant to sleep with the kid. And now Gallagher felt something for him. Something that could never turn into anything substantial.

Mickey frowned to himself, finding that the thought depressed him more than worried him. Since when did he want to mean something to Gallagher?

But as he looked over his shoulder for the last time, Mickey found himself meeting Ian’s smile with his own. Mickey figured that there were worse things than having someone care about you. Especially when it was someone like the Gallagher kid.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if I think these are all in the same universe or not, so I guess it's up to each reader to decide.
> 
> I take requests and prompts! Let me know what you'd like to see [here](http://ieroween1031.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
